classicaloidfandomcom-20200214-history
ClassicaLoid Original SoundTrack
ClassicaLoid Original SoundTrack (クラシカロイド Original Sound Track) is an album containing soundtracks in TV Anime series ClassicaLoid. It was first released on April 26, 2017, with the catalog number GBCL-2019~20. The album cover features Schubert, Liszt, Mozart, Beethoven, and Chopin. Track List Most of the tracks are composed and arranged by Masashi Hamauzu, except for the TV Size instrumental tracks whose full versions can be found in ClassicaLoid Musik Collection. Disc 1 #ClassicaLoid ~Classicaloid no Theme~ ~ClassicaLoid ～クラシカロイドのテーマ～ (TV Size) #Motz, Karei ni Jump モツ 華麗にジャンプ #Beet, Konzen'ittai to Natte Kanaderareru Harmony ベト 渾然一体となって奏でられるハーモニー #Obaasama to no Yakusoku おばあさまとの約束 #Otowakan no Kiki 音羽館の危機 #Jounetsu ni Tsuite Kataru Beki 2, 3 no Shinjitsu ~Den'en yori~ (TV Size・INST) 情熱について語るべき2、3の真実 ～田園より～ (TV Size・INST) #Ano Futari wa Nanimono? あの二人は何者? #Omoidashita!! 思い出した!! #Eine Kleine Yoru no Musik (TV Size・INST) アイネクライネ・夜のムジーク (TV Size・INST) #Liszt , Mune no Takanari リスト 胸の高鳴り #Nyuukyo Tetsudzuki o Onegaishimasu 入居手続きをお願いします #4.A.M. Nocturne (TV Size・INST) #Ai no Ya no Yume (TV Size・INST) 愛の矢の夢 (TV Size・INST) #Samayoeru Kouhai さまよえる後輩 #Korette Ai Janai? これって 愛じゃない? #Ayashii Kuroi Kage 怪しい黒い影 #Mukae no Shisha 迎えの使者 #SHALALA Nayandete mo Kaiketsusen (TV Size・INST) SHALALA 悩んでても解決せん ～くるみ割り人形より～ (TV Size・INST) #Koutei no Bigaku (TV Size・INST) 皇帝の美学 (TV Size・INST) #ClassicaLoid tte... クラシカロイドって… #Buji ka, Komusume 無事か、小娘 #Kyoufu Hamagon Densetsu 恐怖 ハマゴン伝説 #Kojika to no Wakare 子鹿との別れ #Honoo no Requiem (TV Size・INST) 炎のレクイエム (TV Size・INST) #Shichakushitsu no Mae ni te 試着室の前にて #Karatsura Karatsuu raa raa ~Isshukan yori~ (Karaoke) 辛つら辛つーらーらー ～一週間より～ (カラオケ) #Fool Love Rhapsody ~Hungary Kyoushikyoku yori~ (TV Size・INST) Fool Love Rhapsody ～ハンガリー狂詩曲より～ (TV Size・INST) #Koe (Acoustic) #Monster No.28 #Rokugen no Monster ~Kreutzer yori~ (TV Size・INST) 六弦の怪物 ～クロイツェルより～ (TV Size・INST) #Koi wa Jolly Jolly ~Kareinaru Daienbukyoku yori~ (TV Size・INST) 恋はジョリジョリ ～華麗なる大円舞曲より～ (TV Size・INST) #Iku yo, Jolly no Tokoru e 行くよ ジョリーのところへ #Yowa no Tsuki ~Gensou Sokkoukyoku yori~ (TV Size・INST) 夜半の月 ～幻想即興曲より～ (TV Size・INST) #Semete Kajikurai せめて家事くらい #Yakuwari Buntan 役割分担 #Dai Bach-sama 大バッハ様 #Ongaku to iu mono ga Dou iu mono ka 音楽というものがどういうものか #How to Win! ~Toccata to Fugue yori~ (TV Size・INST) How to Win! ～トッカータとフーガより～ (TV Size・INST) #Schubert, Nyuuyoku-chuu シューベルト 入浴中 #Giredoru Kanana no Dance Lesson ギレドル・カナナのダンスレッスン #Aa Endless Dream ~Otome no Inori yori~(TV Size・INST) 嗚呼 えんどれすどりいむ ～乙女の祈りより～ (TV Size・INST) #Tensai no Mezame ni Gisei ari 天才の目覚めに犠牲あり #Eyecatch アイキャッチ #Dee Tee Em でぃーてぃーえむ #Dee Tee Em Ver 2 でぃーてぃーえむ Ver 2 #Dee Tee Em Ver 3 でぃーてぃーえむ Ver 3 #Boku Futsuu ぼくフツウ Disc 2 #Tensai-tachi no Session 天才たちのセッション #Yuuyake no Koutei 夕焼けの校庭 #Arbeit Boshuu アルバイトぼしゅう #Risou o Oimotomeru Futari 理想を追い求める二人 #Sotokomori Walker Choppin' 外こもりウォーカー・ショウペン #Yasashii Hitobito 優しい人々 #Mikan no Tatari みかんのたたり #Gekkou ga Terasu Rouka 月光が照らす廊下 #Te no Naru Kara e 手の鳴る方へ #Mikan Zombie March ~Turk Koushinkyoku yori~ (TV Size・INST) みかんゾンビマーチ ～トルコ行進曲より～ (TV Size・INST) #Sangen no Takurami 三弦の企み #Kakureta Spice 隠れたスパイス #Gyona-kun Pinch ギョウナくんピンチ #Hatarakimono MitsuruLoid 働き者 ミツルロイド #Hachion wa Waga Risu 八音は我が理想 #Maryoku no Aria (TV Size・INST) 魔力のアリア (TV Size・INST) #Premium Asa Talk プレミアムあさトーク #Hakuchou ROCK ~Hakuchou no Mizuumi yori~ (TV Size・INST) 白鳥ROCK ～白鳥の湖より～ (TV Size・INST) #Akuma no Tori, Rothbart 悪魔の鳥 ロットバルト #Mitsume au Monotachi 見つめあう者たち #Fudan Toori desu yo? 普段通りですよぉ? #Watashi ni Fusawashii no wa 私にふさわしいのは #Minasan, Gobuji de? みなさん、ご無事で? #Heion na Nichijou 平穏な日常 #Boku wa Umarekawattan da yo ボクは生まれ変わったんだよ #Omoshiroku suru Houhou 面白くする方法 #Nee... Motz? ねぇ…モツ? #17-sai no Koibito 17歳の恋人 #Shippudotou ~Koukyoukyoku dai 25-ban yori~ (TV Size・INST) 疾風怒濤 ～交響曲第25番より～ (TV Size・INST) #Oyasumi Schubert おやすみシューベルト #Heya ga nai 部屋がない #Hitori ni Naritai 一人になりたい #Saraba Waga Kokoro no Yori Dokoru さらば 我が心の拠りどころ #Schubert's Boombox #Schubert no Maoumichi (TV Size・INST) シューベルトの魔王道 (TV Size・INST) #Bimyouna Sajikagen 微妙なさじ加減 #Asobi Janainda 遊びじゃないんだ #Ubai au Otokotachi 奪いあう男たち #Funk Inazuma! ~Mubansou Cello Kumikyoku yori~ (TV Size・INST) Funk稲妻っ! ～無伴奏チェロ組曲より～ (TV Size・INST) #Subete wa Ai kara ~Brandenburg Kyousoukyoku yori~ (TV Size・INST) すべては愛から ～ブランデンブルク協奏曲より～ (TV Size・INST) #Isekai no Juunin, Hamamatsu Joukuu 異世界の住人 ハママツ上空 #Sekai wa MUSIC!!! ~Mateki Yori~ (TV Size・INST) 世界はMUSIC!!! ～魔笛より～ (TV Size・INST) #Daiuchuu Ongaku Sanka No. 9 ~Koukyoukyoku dai 9-ban yori~ 大宇宙音楽讃歌No.9 ～交響曲第9番より～ (TV Size・INST) #Attacca Trivia *The album cover represents the scene which the first track of the second disc was used. Category:Albums Category:Music